Toxic
"Toxic" 'by ''Britney Spears, ''covered by ''The Hit Crew ''in game, is featured on [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]], ''Just Dance 3'''' as DLC, [[Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of|''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'']], and ''Just Dance Wii''. Dancer * The dancer is supposed to portray a nurse. *She starts out wearing a pink nurse jacket over a purple shirt. *When it transitions to the chorus, her outfit changes from pink to pitch black. *During the third verse she changes from pink to pitch black very fast. Background It's supposed to be a nuclear central room, with an hazard sign and many lights. In the chorus, it turns into a red unrealistic room with horizontal neon lines. Pink fork lightning can also be seen. In the Xbox version, the hazard sign lights up with an intermittent effect, and the red room has a pixelated rose in the background and cherry red electricity circles. Gold Moves There is only one gold move in the song. '''Gold Move: Put your hands on your hips. ToxicGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1 Appearances in Mashups Toxic ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Good Feeling Captions ''Toxic ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Emergency * First Aid * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave Trivia *The coach is supposed to look like a nurse, even though in the music video, Britney plays a flight attendant; maybe it was changed into a nurse because it would fit better for the title of the song. *The cover replaces some lyrics with other lyrics; ''It's in the air and it's all round ''was replaced by ''Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round. *Also, the first time "I'm addicted to you" is said, it's in one line. In the other times it's said, it's in two lines. *The pictograms are always pink, even when she changes from pink to black in the chorus. *For some reason the original instrumental audio is used. *In the Japan version the hazard sign is replaced with a caution sign and the placement of motions of the doors that open are rearranged, just like the Beta version. The reasons for the removal of the hazard sign is unknown, most likely because Japan has been hit by various nuclear disasters (like the Nagasaki and Hiroshima bombs and the explosion of Fukushima nuclear central). *The background changes in Just Dance 2; the background of the chorus is different of the Greatest Hits one but it's the same of Best Of. Gallery Toxic.png Toxiccirecle.png|Toxic on Just Dance 2 Z3.jpg|Toxic on Greatest Hits 38.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:Britney Spears - Toxic File:The Hit Crew - Toxic Just Dance 2 File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Toxic - 5* Stars-0 File:Toxic_-_Just_Dance_3 File:Just Dance Wii "Toxic" 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Covered Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Lip Synch Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Transforming Dancers